Redencion Desde El Corazon
by Wild Caedus
Summary: Rei Miyamoto se da cuenta de lo que hizo y ahora buscara redimirse antes su amado, su mejor amigo de la infancia, Takashi Komuro. Oneshot. TakashixRei. (Haters de Rei y anti-cursilerias abstenerse).


Los personajes presentados aquí no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

En Honor a Daisuke Sato (Q.E.P.D.)

Highschool Of The Dead

Redención Desde El Corazón

Rei Miyamoto estaba buscando el valor para ir allí. Para tocar el timbre de su departamento, para hablar con el…

Con su amigo de la infancia, con su amado de toda la vida, la persona que lastimo por un berrinche estúpido.

Takashi Komuro

Hace 10 años que no lo veía, cuando comenzó a salir con Hisashi Igoh. Un día, solamente lo vio hablar con una chica y sus celos explotaron. Junto con sus amigas Misuzu y Toshimi, esparcieron rumores sobre cómo era el castaño: un pervertido, mujeriego, cobarde, mentiroso, etc. Solamente para difamarlo. Como consecuencia, él se terminó quedando solo, incluso Hisashi (que había creído esos rumores) se había alejado de él. Con excepción de ciertas personas, su círculo social había disminuido a pocas personas.

Tal vez era morbo, tal vez era una estúpida que lo hizo por celos, pero ¿Por qué razón? Ella era feliz con Igoh, ¿para qué hacerle la vida miserable? Solamente sabía que él se llevaba bien con el profesor que la hizo repetir, Koichi Shido. Varias veces los vio hablando animadamente, incluso sus padres se llevaban bien con aquel profesor. Y desde ese día que los vio, los odio, a ambos de igual forma. Ni siquiera el castaño sabía lo que había sucedido entre ambos, ella solamente se limitó a odiarlo.

Un día, solamente dejo de ir a la escuela. Nadie sabía lo que había sucedido, hasta que le fue informado: Takashi Komuro había recibido una bala defendiendo a unos niños. Estaba en el hospital general de Tokonosu y en grave estado. Pero, por milagro, él se salvó.

Rei, sintiéndose culpable por todo, decidió ir a hablar con él, contarle todo lo que paso. Después hablaría con Hisashi, pedirle perdón a los dos, y si podía, volver con Komuro. Podía ser su última oportunidad. Así que, escondida en una habitación vacía del hospital enfrente de la del castaño, se dedicó a mirar por la puerta. Esperando a que todos se vayan para hablar a solas.

Primero aparecieron sus padres, luego aparecieron sus mejores amigos Morita, Saya, Imamura y Hirano. Pudo escuchar desde la otra habitación, como bromeaban y como reirán. Se imaginó a ella misma al lado de él.

Luego de unas horas, había llegado la hora de confrontarlo, hasta que escucho unas voces desde dentro. Una de ellas era la de su amado Takashi, la otra de una joven. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, un simple pensamiento apareció en su cabeza: era su nuevo amor. Se mintió a sí misma, diciendo en su cabeza que era un pariente. Ella sabía que él tenía muchos familiares del sexo femenino. Eso fue hasta que…

\- Ahora que estamos solos…- escucho al castaño hablar, con cierta sensualidad y romanticismo en su voz.

Impulsada por su curiosidad, abrió un poco la puerta para verlos. Solamente pudo ver el cabello negro oscuro de una joven, que le llegaba a la cintura. También vio otra cosa.

Tal vez era una ilusión, pero por azares del destino, Dios, el karma o cualquier fuerza sobrenatural superior a la humanidad quiso que ella este en ese lugar, en ese momento.

Ahora era ella quien sufría, pues vio a los dos jóvenes, a su amado de toda la vida, besándose con otra chica. Ahora era su corazón el que se rompía, sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Intentaba juntar el valor para pedirles por favor… que se detengan.

Lo que de verdad termino de romperla fue algo peor. Los ojos color castaño claro del joven Takashi Komuro se posaron en ella, en Rei Miyamoto parada al borde de la puerta. Pero lo que le afecto más fue que… la ignoro para, acto seguido, besar con más pasión a la joven peli negra. Sus labios bajaron hacia su cuello.

\- E-espera Takashi-kun.- dijo la joven con ternura y excitación en su voz.- nos podrían ver los doctores. Esto no es como hacerlo en nuestras casas.

- _Por favor…_ \- dijo Rei en su mente.- _por favor… deténganse._ \- Ella ya sabía lo que estaba por ocurrir.

\- Unos días aquí, y ya te aprendes los horarios de cuando pasan los médicos. Ya no pasaran hasta mañana. Además… no aguantare hasta salir de aquí y hacerlo como la otra vez.- dijo con arrogancia en su voz.- Eso y que no tengo compañero de cuarto todavía nos da mucha ventaja.

\- ¿Como que vez?.- pregunto excitada la muchacha desconocida.

\- Como la primera vez, en mi casa. Te amo -.- dijo con romanticismo el castaño.

\- Yo igual, Takashi-kun.- acto seguido, volvieron a besarse con más pasión.

Prefiero no quedarse allí, prefirió irse a su hogar. Quería que sea un sueño, quería que sea una pesadilla y despertarse, saber que al otro día vería al castaño a su lado. Que nada ocurrió, que ellos seguirían juntos. La lluvia no ayudaba en nada. Al llegar a casa, fue encontrada por su madre, preocupada. Rei solo se limitó a abrazarla y a sollozar por lo visto, para luego quedarse dormida en su cama.

Al día siguiente, volvió a la escuela, solo para encontrarse a un Hisashi furioso por saber que los rumores que él había creído sobre su amigo, eran falsos. No sabía cómo se había dado cuenta. En ese instante terminaron, ella ya no encontró fuerzas para seguir allí. Así que tomo sus cosas y volvió a su hogar.

Se dedicó a contarle todo a su madre, como se burló y humillo a Takashi, sus razones, como lo vio a él besándose y a punto de tener sexo con otra chica, como el peligrisaceo había roto con ella. Luego de todo el cuento, su madre, con calma le hablo.

\- Rei.- dijo Kiriko con autoridad y sabiduría en su voz.- el "Hubiera" no existe, no podemos retroceder el tiempo, solo debemos seguir, con todas las heridas en nuestros corazones. Entiendo que tu hayas hecho todo esto por lo sucedido con Shido y tu padre, pero fuiste una niña estúpida por cómo te comportaste con ambos. Ahora Hisashi rompió contigo, y Takashi esta con otra muchacha, con la cual parece haber perdido su virginidad. Ahora, es tu decisión, ¿te pondrás depresiva como anoche o intentaras arreglar todo lo sucedido?.- su voz denotaba un poco de rudeza (una rudeza que no se veía desde sus años como "La Reina Abeja de Tokonosu"), con un toque de cariño.

Ella se levantó entre lágrimas, para abrazar a su madre, y agradecerle por sus consejos. Ahora era una nueva Rei Miyamoto, dispuesta a redimirse, dispuesta a arreglar todo lo ocurrido.

Primero se reconciliaría con su padre, Tadashi. Le conto todo lo que le sucedía, todo lo que sucedió hasta ese momento y le pidió perdón, por haber sido fría, por haberle ignorado por todo. Con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, escucho como su padre le pidió perdón por haberle arruinado la vida, cosa que no era cierta. Porque para Rei, su padre era digno de orgullo, un policía de moral intachable, incorruptible, uno de los pocos que quedaban en el mundo. Lo que había hecho, investigar al padre de Koichi Shido, era algo que poco policías podían hacer en su lugar.

Ahora le tocaba a hablar con Hisashi. Le dijo la verdad: que a pesar de ser feliz con él, por haberle consolado cuando ocurrió el tema de su padre, seguía amando profundamente a Takashi. El haberlo humillado y dispersado esos rumores por lo celos al verlo con esa chica. Igoh suspiro, le dijo que le perdonaba, pero que sería imposible estar juntos de nuevo. Ella le respondió que era verdad, que lo sentía. Luego de ello, ambos terminaron como mejores amigos.

Resolvió el tema que tenía con Ichiro Shido de una manera… muy madura. No fue a recriminarle por haberle hecho repetir de año a pedido de su corrupto padre, ni tampoco fue golpearle o a dispersar rumores sobre él. Ella se volvió su mejor estudiante, así de esta manera, no tenía excusa para reprobarle de nuevo.

\- Felicidades, Miyamoto-san. Esta vez ha sido la nota más alta de la clase.- le dijo aquel profesor con una sonrisa en su rostro, halagándola enfrente de toda la clase.

Pasaron muchos años y ya había llegado la graduación.

Ahora solo le quedaba arreglar su vínculo con Takashi. Luego de haber sido internado en el hospital, su familia termino mudándose a otra ciudad por temas del trabajo de su padre. Al ir allí, el ya no estaba. Un poco triste, escucho como los padres de su amado le explicaban que su hijo estaba estudiando en una universidad de Tokyo, junto a su hermana mayor, pero no sabían dónde era su departamento. Ellos mencionaron que volverían a Tokonosu.

Se dio cuenta, de que ellos le ocultaban algo, pero no sabía que.

Al volver a Tokonosu, se puso a investigar sobre sus antiguos amigos para ver si obtenía un poco de información sobre el paradero del castaño. Fue a un conbini a hablar con Imamura, el cual pidió explicación sobre lo sucedido años atrás.

\- Eres una estúpida, Miyamoto.- dijo mientras barría el suelo.

\- Si, lo sé. Fue un berrinche estúpido lo que hice.- dijo un poco triste.

\- Aunque… es bueno que aceptes tus errores. Veras, hablo de vez en cuando con él, parece muy ocupado. Pero creo que habla más con Saya Takagi.

Fue a hablar con su vieja amiga de la infancia, sorprendiéndose en el camino por que había visto como ella ya estaba casada con… Morita. El mejor amigo pervertido de su amado, había conseguido a su chica, a la cual respetaba mucho (teniendo en cuenta la actitud de la peli rosada y la de sus padres, no era de extrañar que tenga mucho temor algunas veces. Un precio que pago por casarse con Takagi). Ambos pidieron explicaciones, y ambos, al verla que quería redimirse desde el corazón, decidieron darle la dirección del departamento de su amado.

\- Aunque…- comenzó a decir el rubio.- si quieres regresar con Takashi, deberás amarlo con todo lo que tenga.- dijo misteriosamente el rubio.

-Shhh. Deja que lo descubra ella sola.- otra vez sintió que le ocultaban algo, pero por respeto, no pregunto.

MUSICA DE FONDO: My Will (el primer ending de Inuyasha)

Ahora estaba enfrente de la puerta, reuniendo el valor para hablar con él. Tenía miedo de que allí este su esposa, novia o prometida actual, no quería incomodarlos. Recordó como Morita y Saya le aseguraron de que él estaba soltero.

\- Ya voy.- escucho del otro lado, luego de tocar el timbre. Su corazón parecía que se le saliese. Y de repente…- dígame que nece- Rei.- dijo el castaño sorprendido de ver a su antiguo amor.

\- Takashi.- solamente salió esa palabra de su boca. Sus ojos se posaron en los del castaño, el no había cambiado en nada, solo en estatura. Además se veía un poco cansado, a pesar de tener unos… 26 años.

\- Pasa adentro, está haciendo mucho frio. Te vas a congelar.- dijo mientras intentaba calentarse las manos. Al entrar, vio cómo su departamento era muy pequeño, solamente para una persona. Pensaba que su hermana mayor vivía con él…

Ella se quedó petrificada al ver a unos niños de unos 4 años, jugando, en el centro de la habitación. El niño era igual que su padre, solamente tenía la piel un poco más pálida, su cabello era de color negro con ojos violetas, mientras que la niña tenía el cabello y los ojos de su padre, pero seguía con piel pálida.

\- Niños, den espacio, sacare la mesa.- al poner el mueble pequeño.- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Takashi le pidió perdón de lo que paso en el hospital, ella replico que se lo tenía merecido. Le conto todo lo que había sucedido, el por qué comenzó a ignorarlo, y todo lo sucedido hasta ese momento. Él se sintió un poco molesto por el motivo de haberlo ignorado.

\- De igual manera, el pasado es el pasado. No podremos cambiarlo y no seguiremos adelante con rencor y odio en nuestro corazón.- dijo de una manera muy madura.

Ahora, era el turno del castaño. Le comento que la joven que había estado en el hospital, había dado a luz a los dos pequeños mellizos hace unos años. Le dijo que ella lo había abandonado por irse con su ex-novio, el cual la había engañado. En consecuencia, corto todo lazo con la familia de ella, incluyéndola. Además de alejar a los pequeños de esa familia.

\- El tipo era un idiota totalmente, con todas las letras.- dijo el castaño.- se acostó con varias chicas de su escuela, incluso con mi prima. La lastimo y ella no hizo nada más que irse detrás de el cómo perro faldero detrás de su amo.- escupió con veneno.- Digamos que fui usado como "un consolador" para darle celos.

\- Con todo lo que te sucedió con las chicas, no me extrañarías que odies a las mujeres.- dijo en tono de broma. El, frunció el ceño un poco molesto.

\- Si odiaría a las mujeres, entonces tendría que odia a mi madre, a mi hermana, a mis primas, a Saya y tendría que sacar a relucir mi lado homosexual.

Le presento a los pequeños: el niño era Orihara Izaya y la niña Orihime Akame. Ambos jugaron con la Miyamoto, por un rato hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

\- ¿Cómo haces para cuidarlos si vas a la universidad?

\- Mi hermana Kouko o mi prima Sekai los cuidan debes en cuando, sino le pido a mis padres que vengan aquí. Además de que trabajo para mantenerlos.- dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de sus pequeños hijos.

\- ¿De que trabajas?

\- Pues, soy vendedor de medio tiempo en una librería. Cuando anduve con la madre de ellos, aprendí bastante literatura.

Hablaron por largo rato, sobre sus vidas, sobre su pasado, recordaron varias cosas de su pasado, incluso aquella lejana promesa que fue mantenida viva por el joven, cosa que hizo sentir mal a Rei, por haberla olvidado. Hablaron del pobre Hisashi que había enfermado gravemente, habiendo muerto hace unos días.

\- Oye… Rei.- dijo un poco nervioso Takashi.- es tarde, hace mucho frio, ¿Qué tal si te quedas a dormir aquí?. Mañana es la Golden Week, si nunca fuiste a la Golden Week de Tokyo, te será hermosa.

Ella se acostó en la cama con los pequeños niños, mientras que Takashi durmió en el piso. Seria mentira si ambos hubieran podido dormirse al instante.

Rei se levantó de la cama, para acostarse al lado del joven castaño.

\- ¿Por qué cambias la comodidad de una cama por la frialdad del piso?

\- Takashi… yo… perdóname por… todo…- dijo intentando contener sus lágrimas.

\- Ya te lo dije Rei, el pasado es el pasado. Está bien recordarlo, pero algunas veces hay que tirarlo a la basura.- esto sorprendió a la castaña.

\- Eso, quiere… decir que… tu…- sus palabras fueron calladas por el joven Komuro, el cual le dio un tierno beso en su boca. Él se colocó arriba de ella (N/A: Tal cual aparecen en el capítulo 10 del anime).

\- Me he estado aguantando de hacer esto todo el tiempo desde que llegaste.- dijo con tono romántico.

\- Espera, ¿quieres decir que…

\- Desde que la madre de mis hijos se fue, no he parado de pensar en ti. Yo fui un idiota por no haber peleado por ti, termine sufriendo más con ella que con otra.

\- No, yo fui la idiota.

\- ¿Estamos de acuerdo en que ambos fuimos idiotas con el otro?.- dijo con un tono de humor, cosa que hizo a ella reír.

Acto seguido, se besaron. Ese beso estaba lleno de pasión y amor. Ahora se habían encontrado de nuevo, el uno con el otro. Decidieron que se amarían, como hace mucho se prometieron, que nadie los iba a separar de nuevo.

Ni el fin del mundo podría romper su amor.

…

…

…

¿Qué onda muchachos y muchachas? *esquiva varios cosas que le tiran, mientras es abucheado*

¡Espe… *esquiva un inodoro*

¡Como mi**** hicieron para sacar y lanzarme un inodoro! *esquiva una bolsa con algo marrón y con olor*

¡Hey, que después el que limpia soy yo! *le tiran verduras*

¡Con clásicos se los permito! *le tiran un tomate podrido, dándole en el pecho*

¡Era mi remera de los Guns n Roses favorito!

¡ESPEREN!

Vengo a explicarles todo sobre el fanfic.

Con respecto a este Oneshot: preferí hacer algo diferente para el fandom en español.

Ya cansa tanto fic de TakashixHarem o TakashixSaeko. ¡NO SE ESTANQUEN, GENTE! Exploren otras posibilidades, exploren un TakashixSaya, o incluso un TakashixShizuka, solos, sin Harems. Solamente he visto un fanfic del TakashixRei y uno de TakashixSaya (Ozz, si estás leyendo esto, me gustaba el rumbo que le estabas dando a ese fanfic) en el fandom en español.

Eso y que mucha gente exagera la traición de Rei. Soy de las personas que odia el NTR y las infidelidades, pero digamos que ella no hizo la gran Makoto Itou de tirarse a medio mundo, cual Rasputin en la Rusia de los zares (Ra-Ra-Raspuntin, lover of the russian queen).

"Quiero estar a tu lado… aunque te enamores de otra chica… sino, no podre sobrevivir" con esa frase se ganó mi perdón y respeto. Al final, las chicas de HOTD son bastante más humanizadas que otros animes.

Les daré un desafío, adivinen el nombre de la muchacha, novia de Takashi, la que estuvo en el hospital y la madre de los pequeños. Es fácil, les dio unas cuantas pistas. No es de este anime.

Si quieren, puedo sacar una serie de este oneshot, tendrá zombies, romance al estilo telenovela mexicana (a lo María la del Barrio).

Eso es todo, ahora si me disculpan, iré a mi bunker nuclear que me regalo Arnold Schwarzeneger, (por haberle hecho un fic donde le ganaba a Stallone. y si, el lee estas cosas. Me pidió hace poco uno con Scarlett johannsen, paga bien el ex-gobernador de california) a terminar los fanfics y oneshots que me quedan.

Se despido su escritor salvaje (por qué no hay otro más salvaje en el fandom en español) Wild Caedus

¡BYE BYE!

…

…

…

Y como siempre se van sin dejar review.

Hey tú, antes de que te pongas a ver anime o hentai o a Dross… o las tres, deja tu review, sip, allí debajo de todo. Si estas desde la aplicación del celular, solo aprieta el primer icono y después donde dice comentar. Luego, aprietan el avioncito de papel y ya están mandando la review, ya sea buena o mal, o sus insultos.

Como siempre, sigan leyendo mis otros fanfics, Euro Viaje Censurado y la Leyenda Del Grim Reaper.

¡Hasta la vista, babys!

…

…

…

Es raro que este fanfic haya sido más corto que los demás. No puedo decir nada del capítulo 4 de la Leyenda del Grim Reaper Reboot (casi rebaso las 8000 palabras permitidas por )

…

…

…

Esta vez sí abra escena post créditos y es…

¡TAKASHIXREI4EVER! *grita mientras corre de una tormenta de arena, que ni gaara podría controlar, a su bunker anti bombas nucleares*

…

…

…

Ya eso solo, no hay nada más.

Despejen la zona, repito, Despejen la zona.


End file.
